


Несколько последних прощаний

by Elsfia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Ему кажется, что чёрное кружево закрывает метку с заглавной S.(Соулмейт-AU: метка с именем соулмейта появляется только у одного из пары.)





	Несколько последних прощаний

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6951831)

      Когда он впервые видит Ирэн Адлер, он по обыкновению пытается считать с неё всё. Результат нулевой: она очевидно на шаг впереди, она умышленно застигает его врасплох и ставит в тупик. Никакой одежды — вместе с ней нет и подсказок, Шерлок не чувствует даже аромата духов и если что и может предположить, так это что доминантка, ожидая его прихода, заранее приняла душ.  
  
      Он также всматривается — не пялится — на её фигуру, оценивая в цифрах её параметры.  
  
      Её кожа — как ни иронично — девственно чистая: ни единого шрама, ни единой неровности. С долей досады, но без удивления, он также не замечает на её теле ни одной отметины, которая походила бы на имя соулмейта. Что ж, говорят, это появляется с возрастом. Или при каких-то особенных обстоятельствах. Шерлоку в общем не интересна подобная чепуха. Он безошибочно чувствует, что у него самого подобного никогда не будет.  
  
      Шерлоку важно другое. Он злится: про Ирэн Адлер он не может сказать практически ничего.  
  
      В первый раз она триумфально прощается с ним свысока, напоследок снисходительно дразня «следующим разом». Но во второй — уже он прощается с ней на правах победителя и безжалостно даёт понять, что навсегда.  
  
      Оба отказываются признавать, что надеются на обратное.  
  


*

  
  
      Самоконтроль потерян где-то в песках пакистанской пустыни; Шерлок замечает пропажу только тогда, когда номер — один на двоих, когда Ирэн снимает с себя бесформенный балахон и неоднозначно заигрывает. Он крепится, держится в стороне — но только до тех пор, пока женщина не подходит вплотную, с лёгкостью перешагнув линию обороны, а её губы мажут игриво по его губам.  
  
      — Да ладно тебе, Шерлок, — шепчет она льстиво и соблазнительно, забыв о всякой формальности и уж тем более деликатности. Её ладошки — на его плечах, а пальцы почти ненавязчиво играют с кудрями на затылке. — Можно не притворяться.  
  
      Язвительный ответ — средство защиты? — замирает на губах, которые она целует.  
  
      Он медлит и целует её в ответ, целует — и распаляется: чувствует привкус её ухмылки, когда обхватывает ладонью её голову, путаясь пальцами в волнистых волосах. Женщина не кажется доминанткой; она позволяет ему вести, пусть и под чутким контролем — невзначай правит, подталкивает и поправляет его, и томно вздыхает, первой упав на постель.  
  
      И уязвлённо шипит, когда он, раздевая её, задевает также и кружевную подвязку. Шерлок не сразу понимает, в чём дело, но отстраняется — и пока Ирэн порывисто поправляет предмет белья, ему кажется (в полумраке комнаты, разбавленном светом с улицы, он не может быть уверен), что чёрное кружево закрывает метку с заглавной  _S_.  
  
      Ирэн толкает его в грудь, заставляя перевернуться на спину, и тогда у него не остаётся времени ни подумать об этом, ни уж тем более — спросить. Да это не так уж и важно. Шерлок снова думает, что это всё действительно чепуха, и точно знает, что это его ни капли не интригует.  
  
      Утром они делают вид, что ничего между ними не произошло, и даже в разговор закрадываются привычные обращения «мисс» и «мистер».  
  
      Они прощаются, как чужие друг другу люди.  
  


*

  
  
      Они встречаются несколько месяцев спустя практически ненароком.  
  
      Шерлок замечает её в толпе туристов, которую несёт от королевского дворца в сторону Гран-Плас, но всё же сомневается, что это действительно она. Будь он уверен сразу, он знает наверняка, то тут же свернул бы на соседнюю узкую улочку и занялся тем, ради чего действительно был здесь.  
  
      Но женщина — в тёмных очках, её волосы определённо короче, и цвет губ — не вызывающе красный. А ещё на пальце тонкий ободок кольца.  
  
      Шерлок держит дистанцию, перетекает из одной группы туристов во встречную, когда женщина сворачивает на менее оживлённые улицы, и всматривается, всматривается — уверенность растёт с каждой секундой, однако её всё ещё недостаточно, чтобы развернуться и пойти прочь.  
  
      Она останавливается на площадке над Мон-дез-Ар. Облокачивается на перила, словно любуясь распростёртой внизу красотой садов и неизменными формами городского пейзажа на фоне.  
  
      Туристов вокруг даже слишком много. Шерлок маневрирует между теми, кто старается сфотографироваться, и не может отделаться от мысли, что слишком рискует засветиться. Он смешивается с теми людьми, которые просто осматриваются вокруг, и наконец подбирается к женщине. Невзначай касается её плеча, будто задевая случайно. Останавливается рядом. Сбоку.  
  
      Ирэн поворачивает голову, и за тёмным стеклом очков не видно выражения её глаз, но смотрит она на него испытывающе долго. Затем отворачивается к застывшим, как на открытке, красотам вида. Очки отражают солнечные блики.  
  
      — Я думала, вы мертвы, — произносит она сухо и тихо, словно разговаривает сама с собой. Напускная бесстрастность, уж в этот раз он может понять хотя бы это.  
  
      — Как видите, нет.  
  
      — Что ж, это приятная новость, — она не улыбается, хотя он замечает, как чуть вздрагивает уголок её губ. — Это надолго?  
  
      — Надолго я жив или надолго притворяюсь мёртвым? — уточняет он лишь ради самой ремарки, и Ирэн всё-таки усмехается каламбуру.  
  
      — Вы поняли, о чём я.  
  
      — Пока не позабочусь о людях, которые предпочли бы, чтобы я действительно был мёртв.  
  
      Над очками приподнимаются тонкие брови.  
  
      — Да вы прямо Джеймс Бонд.  
  
      — Зовите меня Дэн Мейер.  
  
      — Вот как, — она хмыкает и разворачивается к нему полубоком, чтобы протянуть руку для короткого рукопожатия. — Моё с нашей последней встречи не изменилось.  
  
      Она приподнимает очки и наконец впервые смотрит ему в глаза прямо — а после этого придирчиво осматривает его с ног до головы.  
  
      — Жаль ваши кудри, — без обиняков заявляет она и критически щурится — или просто от солнца, — и, пожалуй, к сочетанию вас и такой одежды тоже нужно привыкнуть.  
  
      Усмешка просится на губы слишком рьяно, и он уступает. Доля мгновения — и напускная отрешённость Ирэн тает: она поворачивается к историческим красотам города спиной, облокачивается о перила и лукаво улыбается в ответ. Шерлок расстёгивает пуговицы лёгкой джинсовки: вдруг кажется, что лето здесь и правда очень тёплое.  
  
      — Это тоже временно, — заверяет он, так и не прогнав с лица улыбку, и Ирэн тихонько вздыхает, постепенно — медленно, но всё же заметно — теряя беззаботный вид.  
  
      — Я выхожу замуж, — объявляет она просто. Улыбку больше не приходится выдворять, и Шерлок сдержанно кивает. Напускная бесстрастность: он всё-таки заранее заметил кольцо. А лето всё же не такое и тёплое.  
  
      — Это надолго? — пользуется он её же словами, рассчитывая на то, что голос звучит точно так же, как и пару секунд до этого.  
  
      — Да, — отвечает она до странного неуклончиво.  
  
      В этот раз пауза — ощутимая.  
  
      — Он адвокат, видная личность и порядочный человек, — продолжает говорить она же и уже не смотрит на него. — Он… Да, мне кажется, всё так, как и должно быть.  
  
      — Как его зовут? — спрашивает Шерлок, и Ирэн косится на него с некоторым подозрением — как будто точно чувствует, что он едва не спросил другое.  _У него то самое имя?_  
  
      — Саймон Годфри Нортон, — чётко и раздельно проговаривает она.  
  
      Он и не думал, что это могло стать ударом под дых. Однако вздох задерживается, а в душе собирается нечто похожее на… обиду? Это чувство слишком похоже на разочарование, и это разочарование слишком большое для такой ерунды.  
  
      — Мои поздравления, — всё же выжимает из себя Шерлок, уже не обманываясь, что притворство в этот раз даётся неважно. Ирэн улыбается ему так же сочувствующе-фальшиво.  
  
      — Благодарю, — не кокетничает она и не кривит душой: — И за Карачи. Кажется, я в тот раз так и не сказала тебе спасибо.  
  
      — Разве?  
  
      Она хмыкает, опускает глаза и наконец легонько хлопает его по плечу.  
  
      — Всё-таки лучше подбери себе другую одежду… — и хмурится, растерявшись.  
  
      — Дэн, — подсказывает он и не успевает повторить фамилию.  
  
      — Дэн, — подхватывает она. — И, к сожалению, мне пора. Искренне желаю удачи.  
  
      Шерлок не позволяет вывести себя на уровень фамильярности.  
  
      — До свидания, миссис Нортон, — равнодушно отвечает он.  
  
      Они расстаются с ещё большим отчуждением, чем в прошлый раз.  
  


*

  
  
      Спустя год его находит уже она.  
  
      Он сидит в самом углу затопленного полумраком бара, но сразу же замечает среди посетителей фигуру, которая, маневрируя между столиками, уверенно и безошибочно движется в его направлении. Лицо удаётся рассмотреть уже вблизи. Он старается не привлечь к себе лишнего внимания и одновременно выказать, насколько это неподходящий момент.  
  
      В другой ситуации он был бы, пожалуй, рад. Хотя скорее нет.  
  
      Кольцо на пальце другое — более дорогое.  
  
      —  _Bonsoir_ , Дэн, — улыбается она пребеспечно, по-видимому, не разглядев его выразительный тяжёлый взгляд. — Какими судьбами?  
  
      — Морис, — вполголоса поправляет он, чем, кажется, только её забавит, и давит вздох. — Как вы на меня вышли?  
  
      — Бросьте, — фыркает. — У меня осталось множество связей.  
  
      Он не уточняет каких.  
  
      — Я здесь не просто так, — старается намекнуть он. — Вы меня компрометируете.  
  
      Ирэн поднимает брови.  
  
      — Я здесь не бесцельно. А вот вы — да. Человек, за которым вы ведёте слежку, пустышка и ничего вам не даст.  
  
      Он перестаёт бегло поглядывать в сторону барной стойки: женщина завоёвывает его внимание безраздельно и моментально. Пожалуй, стоило уточнить про связи.  
  
      — Откуда вы знаете? — осторожно подступается он, но Ирэн вместо того, чтобы тянуть, затевает игру в поддавки. Она подаётся вперёд, припав к столу, и можно не сомневаться, что в гуле бара её быстрый шёпот может разобрать только он.  
  
      — О вас слухами земля полнится. Пока вы ведёте охоту на тигра, он охотится за вами. Знаете, что этот зверь обычно нападает со спины? Человек за стойкой сидит там лишь затем, чтобы отвлечь внимание и впоследствии привести вас прямиком в ловушку. У меня есть информация, которая вам нужна. Где мы можем поговорить?  
  
      —  _Hôtel Exquis_ , — верит он ей почему-то без раздумий, хотя тут же об этом задумывается. — Номер десять.  
  
      Она встаёт в тот момент, когда мимо столика проходит официантка, и прежде, чем смешаться с компанией, направляющейся на выход, оборачивается и внезапно подмигивает ему.  
  
      Шерлок выходит через пять минут и направляется до места встречи пешком, удлиняя короткий маршрут лишними петлями и крюками. Когда он наконец заходит в свой номер, Ирэн уже там — лежит скучающе на кровати, и только легонько колышутся занавески на открытом окне.  
  
      — Говорите, — бросает он с порога и без предисловий.  
  
      Она поворачивается на бок и подпирает рукой голову.  
  
      — Я знаю, что вы выслеживаете Морана, — подстраивается под его тон она и одну за другой выкладывает карты. — И Моран об этом тоже знает. Он хочет поквитаться, поэтому берегитесь. Я же знаю, как вы можете на него выйти, и могу помочь.  
  
      — С чего вдруг?  
  
      — Услуга за услугу, — тонко улыбается она и садится. — К тому же просто не хочется, чтобы вас убили.  
  
      — Вам нужно что-то взамен? — подозревает Шерлок, и её лицо неуловимо меняется, точно по водной глади проходит рябь. Чёрт, а он всё ещё не способен понять, прочесть её полностью.  
  
      Ирэн окидывает его долгим взглядом, как будто оценивая, заслуживает ли он ответа. Затем поднимается, оставив после себя примятое покрывало, и подходит ближе к нему.  
  
      — Вы, — наконец бесхитростно отвечает она. Тянется к его уху и шёпотом добавляет: — И рада, что вы приняли к сведению замечания по поводу внешнего вида, мистер Холмс.  
  
      Она теребит ворот кожанки и с тщательным же интересом рассматривает пуговицы. Стоит совсем близко — и вместе с тем ничего не предпринимает. Шерлок опускает голову.  
  
      — Спасибо за предупреждение, — искренне говорит он, заглядывая в её глаза, и когда зрительный контакт установлен, она медленно поднимает лицо, как заворожённая.  
  
      Он заранее предчувствует, что она собирается поцеловать его. И не делает ничего, чтобы это предотвратить. Только, дождавшись наконец, отвечает.  
  
      Миссис Нортон целует его слишком отчаянно для замужней дамы, но он яростно выметает эту мысль из головы, как, собственно, и все прочие. Сдержанность в этот раз проявляет только к кружевной подвязке — в знак уважения. Чепуха чепухой, но едва не впервые он ощущает, что такой вопрос — не его дело.  
  
      После Ирэн достаёт сигарету, Шерлок следует её примеру и предлагает прикурить, и они солидарно приправляют июльскую духоту табачным дымом.  
  
      — Я развожусь, — между прочим сообщает она, и голос её — натянуто безразличный.  
  
      — Не тот человек? — уточняет он очевидное, и Ирэн отвечает — не больше, не меньше:  
  
      — Не тот, — и, запрокинув голову, выпускает изо рта струйку дыма. Он смотрит на неё, она встречает взгляд и смотрит в упор, ощутимо выигрывая в зрительном реслинге. У него не получается сделать вид, будто он не знает о предназначении кружевной подвязки, как и не получается спросить напрямую.  
  
      Поэтому Шерлок предпочитает отступить:  
  
      — Так как мне выйти на Морана?  
  
      Они не спят полночи, Ирэн просиживает в его номере и весь день, и они составляют тщательный план. Они не спят ещё ночь, а половину последующего дня посвящают прогулке по намеченному петляющему маршруту.  
  
      План ему предстоит воплощать в одиночку.  
  
      — Будь осторожен, Шерлок, — не просит Ирэн, а замечает как бы к слову, но он уже угадывает, каким образом она прячет своё беспокойство.  
  
      — Если что-то пойдёт не так… — хочет он её обнадёжить, но она прижимает палец к его губам, призывая молчать. Он невесомо целует подушечку.  
  
      В их прощаниях наступает летняя оттепель.  
  


*

  
  
      Иногда она пишет ему. Иногда он ей отвечает. Иногда их пути пересекаются — свидеться в Европе инкогнито оказывается не так уж и сложно.  
  
      Когда они встречаются в очередной раз, обоим есть что друг другу сказать.  
  
      — Я снова выхожу замуж. Но это фикция и ненадолго.  
  
      — Я должен уехать в Сербию. Это, скорее всего, затянется, и в это время у нас не получится поддерживать связь.  
  
      Летний воздух наполняет лёгкие ностальгией. Или всё дело в месте: центральный вокзал Амстердама видел много прощаний. В его копилку вливается одно из десятков их собственных.  
  
      Толпа здесь особенно людная: слишком плотная, слишком шумная. С одной стороны их обтекают новоприбывшие, с другой — отбывающие, и эти два потока людей вот-вот разнесут их в разные стороны. Они прощаются каждый раз, как в последний: кто знает наверняка, ведь каждый может им стать.  
  
      Ирэн почти прижимается к нему, словно стараясь украсть пару лишних секунд у неумолимого времени, которое вот уже совсем скоро потянет её за такими же, как она, на перрон.  
  
      Шерлок клонит голову низко — ему приходится сгорбиться, чтобы услышать хоть что-то из её слов. Дистанция между ними мизерная.  
  
      — Хочешь знать, какое там имя? — он всё-таки читает почти по губам. Ирэн улыбается — легко, немного грустно, немного тепло, — и ему кажется, что он расслышал вопрос неверно.  
  
      Она берётся за воротник его пальто и без усилий дотягивается до губ; разница в росте едва не впервые ей не мешает. Затем пальцы выпускают тёплую ворсистую ткань, и этот жест — нечто сродни тому, как шасси отрывается от взлётной полосы.  
  
      — Твоё, Шерлок, — просто признаётся она и делает шаг назад.  
  
      Шумная плотная толпа растворяет её в себе за секунду, и Шерлок теряет её из виду уже через две.  
  
      Однако мысленно они не прощаются.


End file.
